


Taiga's Unexpected Love Confession

by bud16



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Brushing teeth, Cooking, Crying, Fanart, Grocery Shopping, Inspired by Fanart, Love Confession, M/M, Making a Phone Call, Making a Plan, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Playing video games, Reunion, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Sleeping Together, blowjob, cellphone, shower, sleepover, truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Hiro & Hina Akiba would be out buying groceries until Hiro bumps into an old friend that will lead to unforgettable experience
Relationships: Hiro Akiba/Taiga Akatora
Kudos: 23





	Taiga's Unexpected Love Confession

Taiga’s Unexpected Love Confession

Things are going back to normal after spending summer vacation at Camp Buddy. Hiro Akiba would visit Keitaro Nagame more often than he did before. But during a grocery run his mom, Hiro would bump into an old friend that he didn’t expect to see.

Hiro: Oh! Sorry about that.

???: No need for apologizes. It’s my fault.

Hiro’s bright ember orange eyes widen as he recognize the voice as the stranger turned himself around to reveal that it was Taiga Akatora.

Hiro: TAIGA!!!

Taiga: HIRO!!!

Hiro & Taiga: What are you doing here?

Hiro: You first.

Taiga: Alright. I’m actually here during errands for Scoutmaster Yoshi since he’s still busy dealing with the new applicants for next year.

Hiro: Wow! There’s a whole lot more people applying for next year. I can’t believe how well the fundraiser did.

Taiga: Me either. By the way Hiro, why are you doing here?

Hiro: I’m actually here with my mom getting groceries.

Taiga: I’m happy that your mom is feeling a lot better now.

Hiro: Me too. I can’t believe that we ran into each other like this.

Taiga: I know. It was great seeing you again, Hiro.

Hiro: Hold on, Taiga.

Taiga: What is it, Hiro?

Hiro: I was actually wondering if you want to spend the night at my place if you want.

Taiga: Really!?!

Hiro: Of course, dude! I know that you’re busy volunteering at Camp Buddy & thought that you might want a break from all of your hard work.

Taiga: Now that you mention it, I would love to stay at your place, but I would have to call Scoutmaster Yoshi first to get his permission first.

Hiro: And I would have to ask my mom if you could stay as well.

Taiga: What should we do?

Hiro: I have an idea. Let’s go see my mom then we’ll try to convince her into calling Scoutmaster Yoshi into letting you stay with me for the night.

Taiga: That’s not a bad idea, Hiro.

Hiro: I’m just hoping that they both say yes & to be honest, I would like to know you a lot better than during our stay at Camp Buddy.

Taiga: I feel the same way.

Hiro: You ready to help me find my mom, so we can get this plan started?

Taiga: Of course, but there’s just only one problem.

Hiro: Oh! And what would that be?

Taiga: I don’t know what your mom looks like.

Hiro ember orange eyes widen in pure shock as he realize that Taiga was right, but before he could think of anything Hina, Hiro’s mom, would stood right behind her son.

Hina: There you are, Hiro. I was looking all over for you.

Hiro gasped as he was surprised to hear his mom’s voice from behind him.

Hiro: MOM!!! Where did you come from?

Hina: I just finished getting the items that we need.

Hina would soon realize that Hiro was with someone.

Hina: Oh! I’m sorry, sweetie. I didn’t know that you were talking with someone. Is he your friend?

Hiro: Yup! His name is Taiga Akatora. We met during Camp Buddy. It was a bit rocky, but we managed to become friend. Isn’t that right, Taiga?

Taiga: Yeah! That’s right. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Akiba.

Hina: The pleasure is all mine.

Hiro: Hey Taiga! Since we found my mom I think it’s the perfect time to ask her.

Hina: Ask me what?

Taiga: If it’s not too much trouble, Hiro suggested that I could spend the night at your place since I’m being working non-stop helping the scoutmasters with the applications that will be attending next year’s Camp Buddy.

Hina: Oh my! You’re sure one hard working boy, aren’t boy.

Taiga: Thank you mama.

Hina: Of course you can stay with us for the night, but only if it’s alright with your parents.

Taiga: Actually…

Hiro: The funny thing is mom is that he’s been staying at Camp Buddy ever since it was over.

Hina: Oh my! You’re more than happy to our place anytime that you want, Taiga.

Taiga: Really!?! Thank you so much.

Hiro: Wow mom! You’re the best.

Hina: It’s nothing Hiro.

Taiga: There’s one more that we got to do & that’s call Scoutmaster Yoshi and get his approval.

Hiro: Oh yeah! I’m sure that he wants to see you living a happy life & experience having a sleepover with one of your friends.

Taiga: You think so?

Hiro: I know so. Hey mom! By any chance, did you bring your cellphone?

Hina: Of course sweetie. I never feel home without it.

Hiro: You’re the best. Should we call Scoutmaster Yoshi right now while we’re all still here?

Taiga: I think we should, but that’s up to your mother, Hiro.

Hina: Would you like me to?

Taiga: If you would be so kindly?

Hina: Of course. Do you have Scoutmaster Yoshi’s number?

Hina would hand over cellphone over to Taiga as he pushes the numbers to call the Camp Buddy landline. The phone would ring until Taiga heard Scoutmaster Yoshi’s voice on the other side of the phone call.

Yoshi: Hello?

Taiga: Hey Scoutmaster Yoshi!

Yoshi: Oh! Hello Taiga! Why are you calling here? Are you lost?

Taiga: No sir! Nothing like that at all, but there’s someone that I met & they would like to ask you something important.

Taiga would hand Hina her cellphone back as she soon would talk to Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Hina: Hello Scoutmaster Yoshi. My name is Hina Akiba, Hiro’s mom.

Yoshi: Oh! It’s a pleasure speaking to you, Mrs. Akiba.

Hina: Same here. I was wondering if Taiga could stay at my place for the night since I heard that he has done a ton of work ever since Camp Buddy ended.

Yoshi: Of course he can stay at your place. I don’t want Taiga feel like that he’s trap here at camp. I think this will be a good experience for him to socialize with one of his friends.

Hina: Thank you so much. Would you like to talk to Taiga again?

Yoshi: Yes please.

Hina would hand her cellphone back over to Taiga.

Hina: Scoutmaster Yoshi wants to talk to you.

Taiga’s fula red eyes widen with fear as he took the phone & talked to Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Taiga: Yes?

Scoutmaster Yoshi: Hey Taiga. You’re more than welcome to stay with Hiro & his mom for the night.

Taiga’s fula eyes sparkle with so much joy that tears begin to flow down his face.

Taiga: Thank you so much sir, but what about the items that you wanted me to get?

Yoshi: Oh! I totally forgot all about that. Please stay with Hiro & his mom. I’m on my way into town & pick up the items that you got.

Taiga: Okay.

Yoshi: And Taiga.

Taiga: Yes sir.

Yoshi: I want you to be on your absolute best behavior while staying at Hiro’s place. Do I make myself clear?

Taiga: Crystal clear sir. See you when you get here.

Yoshi: Bye.

Taiga: Bye.

Yoshi would hang up as Taiga handed Hina back her cellphone.

Hiro: Well? What did we say?

Taiga: He said that I could spend the night with you.

Hiro: Woo-hoo! I’m so glad.

Taiga: Scoutmaster Yoshi wants me to stay with you guys until he arrives into town to put up the items that he sent me to get.

Hina: Of course. He doesn’t want anything to happen to you.

Hiro: I can’t wait for you to taste my mom’s cooking. It’s truly out of this world.

Hina: Hiro!!!

Hiro: What!?! Your cooking is much better than mine.

Hina: I don’t know about that, but I’ll be more than happy to make a meal for you boys since this is the first that someone besides Keitaro will be staying over.

Taiga: Oh! That’s right. You & Keitaro are best friends, right?

Hiro: Yup! Plus ever since Camp Buddy was over, he’s been thinking of you & how you’re doing.

Taiga’s fula eyes widen in pure shock as he was stunned by the news that Keitaro worries about him.

Taiga: Keitaro worries about me?

Hiro: Of course dude!

Taiga: Wow! I’m just happy that he cares about me after everything that I did to him.

Hina: What do you mean, Taiga?

Hiro: Um mom! Let’s not bring that up. It wasn’t a pretty sight.

Hina: Alright. I’ll respect your wishes.

As they continue talking, Scoutmaster Yoshi would arrive as he was stunned to see Taiga talking & laughing with Hiro & his mom. Scoutmaster Yoshi couldn’t help but to smile as he was overcome with joy that Taiga is hanging out with one of his friends that he made at Camp Buddy. Scoutmaster Yoshi got his composer together as he walk up towards them.

Yoshi: Hello Taiga. Did you get everything that I asked for?

Taiga: Absolutely!

Yoshi: Excellent work, Taiga. I’m so proud of you.

Taiga: Thanks.

Hiro: Hey Scoutmaster Yoshi. It’s great to see you again.

Yoshi: Same here Hiro. How are you doing?

Hiro: I’m doing alright. I’m helping my mom cook when I have the time.

Yoshi: And you must be Mrs. Akiba. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.

Hina: It’s an honor to finally meet you, Mr. Yoshinori.

Yoshi: Your son was a massive help during the fundraiser. He & Sir Aiden helped baked a massive amount of cookies with one of your recipes.

Hina: Hiro told me about that when he came home.

Hiro: By the way, Scoutmaster Yoshi. How is Bro-Aiden doing?

Hina: Bro-Aiden?

Hiro: That’s what I like to call him since he treats me like I’m his little brother.

Hina: Awe! I’m happy that you made friends with the camps chief.

Yoshi: Aiden is doing quite well, though he does miss your cooking Hiro.

Hiro: Awe! I wish it was summertime, so I can feed Bro-Aiden some more my delicious food.

Taiga: Don’t worry, Hiro. Summer will be here in now time.

Yoshi: Taiga’s right.

Taiga: Oh! That’s reminds that. You probably want the stuff that I brought for you, Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Yoshi: Oh! I almost forgot about that. Thank you for remaining me about that. You’re a very big help.

Taiga: It was nothing.

Yoshi: Are you kidding?!? Ever since Camp Buddy ended, you’ve been more than helpful to us. We can’t thank you enough.

Hiro: Wow! Sounds like Taiga has been working hard.

Yoshi: You can that again, Hiro. Taiga here does a lot of things without us telling him to do it.

Hiro: Wow! Kinda like me when I want to help my mom out.

Yoshi: Exactly!

Taiga: Excuse me, Scoutmaster Yoshi. I don’t want to be rude, it’s getting awfully late & I know that you hate driving when it gets dark…

Yoshi: Oh! Thank you for reminding me, Taiga. This is pure example that I’m talking about. Well I better get going before get its too dark for me to see.

Taiga: Please stay safe, Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Yoshi: I will & promise me that you’ll do whatever Hiro or his mom tells you to do, understand?

Taiga: Yes sir.

Yoshi: I’ll see you sometime tomorrow.

Taiga: Bye.

Scoutmaster Yoshi would get into his truck as he quickly drove back to Camp Buddy before it got completely dark. Taiga would wave towards Scoutmaster Yoshi goodbye as he was done alone with Hiro & his mom.

Hina: It’s an honor to have you staying with us, Taiga.

Hiro: Yeah! When we get home me & mom will cook you up a feast.

Taiga: You guys don’t have to.

Hina: But we want to.

Taiga: Okay.

Hiro: Awesome plus once we get done cooking me & you can play tons of video games.

Taiga: I can’t wait.

Hina: Alright boys! Like Taiga said before. It’s getting dark, so we better head home now.

Hiro: Right behind you mom.

Taiga: Wait for me.

Hina, Hiro & Taiga would all leave together as all make their way towards Hiro’s home. Once they arrive, Hiro would grab all of the groceries as he took them into the kitchen.

Hina: Please make yourself at home, Taiga. Supper will be ready very shortly.

Taiga: Thank you so much for inventing me to your place.

Hina: It’s an honor to have one of Hiro’s friends from camp to join us.

Taiga: I feel the same way, Mrs. Akiba.

Hiro: Hey mom! Can you please come in here & help me?

Hina: Oh! I better go help Hiro. Please help yourself to some TV.

Taiga: Thank you.

Hina would rush into the kitchen to help with meal while Taiga sat down onto the couch as he turned it onto his favorite show. Hiro & Hina took about an hour as they both made an unforgettable feast for Taiga.

Hiro: Hey Taiga! Supper’s ready!

Taiga’s fula eyes widen in pure shock as he couldn’t believe how fast Hiro & his mom can cook.

Taiga: I’ll be right there.

Taiga turned the TV off as he hops up off the couch & made his way towards the kitchen. Once he enters the room, Taiga’s fula red eyes sparkle with happiness as he never seen so much delectable food all at once.

Taiga: Oh wow! This is amazing!

Hiro: I’m glad that you think it’s awesome, but you haven’t tried a bite yet.

Hina: Hiro’s right. Go on & help yourself.

Taiga: Alright. Thank you for the food.

Taiga would take a bite out of Hiro’s food. Once the food made contact with his tongue, Taiga felt tears rolling down his face as he never tasted anything amazing.

Taiga: Wow Hiro! This food is bringing me to tears. It’s too good.

Hiro laughed as he was happy that Taiga is enjoying himself.

Hina: Won’t you please have some of my food as well, Taiga?

Taiga: Of course.

Once Taiga took a bite of Hina’s food, his entire body frozen as he couldn’t believe how savory the food was as he couldn’t help himself, but to cry.

Hina: Is there wrong?

Taiga: No mama! It’s just that I never tasted anything also delicious in my entire life. You’re the true queen of cooking, Mrs. Akiba. I don’t mean to offend you, Hiro, but your mother’s cooking is truly out of this world.

Hiro: It’s alright, dude. I figured that you would love my mom’s cooking more than mine.

Taiga: You did, but why did you want me to try yours first?

Hiro: You might have been extremely overwhelmed of my mom’s cooking that you didn’t want to taste my first.

Taiga: Oh! I get know.

Hina: Come on, Hiro. Let’s eat before the food gets cold.

Hiro: Yes mama.

Taiga, Hiro & Hina all sat together as they all enjoyed the delicious food that Hiro & Hina made together. Once they all got done eating, Hiro & Taiga got their bellies full as they both simultaneously let out a big loud burp that stunned Hina.

Hiro’s ember orange & Taiga’s fula red eyes widen as they couldn’t believe what they did.

Hiro & Taiga: Excuse us!

Hina: It’s alright. I knew that I would meet someone who is as hungry as Hiro & can stay in fit form.

Taiga: Thank you mama. I always like to move around.

Hiro: That’s so cool. Do you need help with the dishes, mom?

Hina: I can handle it, Hiro. Thank you for asking.

Taiga: Are you sure Mrs. Akiba?!? I’ll be more than happy to help you.

Hina: It’s fine Taiga. I want you boys to spend some time together.

Taiga: Alright.

Hiro: Come on, Taiga. Let’s go to my room. We can play a lot of video games.

Hina: Make you guys brush your teeth before going to bed.

Hiro: We will.

Hiro & Taiga would rush upstairs towards Hiro’s bedroom. Once they enter, Taiga couldn’t believe how amazing Hiro’s room looked.

Taiga: Wow Hiro! I didn’t know that your room looked so childish.

Hiro: HEY!!!

Taiga: But in a good way.

Hiro: Oh! Okay.

Taiga: Your room is truly amazing.

Hiro: Thanks dude. Are you ready to have some fun?

Taiga: You know it.

Hiro: Alright let me just lock my door, so that mom won’t intrude on us.

Taiga: Why do you need to lock your bedroom door, Hiro?

Hiro: Because we’re going to play video games in the nude.

Taiga’s fula red eyes widen as he didn’t expect to hear that from Hiro.

Taiga: Really!?! You play video games in the nude?

Hiro: Of course. Don’t you?

Taiga: I never tried.

Hiro: Well tonight you’re going to & I promise that you’ll like it.

Taiga: Okay.

Hiro quickly starts shredding off all of clothes as Taiga would stare. Once he had removed all of his clothes, Hiro would proudly stand buck naked in his own bedroom in front of Taiga. Taiga would gulp as he felt himself getting hot while his face is turning bright red. Taiga would slowly take his time removing his clothes as he soon would be buck naked in Hiro’s bedroom.

Hiro: See Taiga! There’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s just only us.

Taiga: You’re right, but I still feel a bit uncomfortable.

Hiro: How about if we sat on my bed & I sit right next to you, would that help?

Taiga: I guess.

Hiro would soon hop onto his bed as he sat on it with his legs crisscross. Taiga would still feel a bit nervous as he slowly hop onto Hiro’s bed as he too would crisscross his legs as they both begin playing some of Hiro’s video games. After 30 minutes of playing, Taiga slowly felt himself relaxing as he enjoys being buck naked with Hiro in his bedroom. Another hour would go by as Hiro would be tired of playing video games as he uncrosses his legs & slide himself off of his bed, so he can stretch.

Hiro: Wow Taiga. I’m impress that you felt comfortable being naked with me while we played video games.

Taiga: It felt weird, but after a while I slowly accepted it.

Hiro: I’m glad to hear it & if we’re being honest with each other I kinda think you look absolutely hot with no clothes on.

Taiga’s fula red eyes would widen as he was stunned by Hiro’s compliment as he felt his heart beating very fast as he knew what he had to do.

Taiga: Hiro, there’s something that I gotta tell you. I love you and was hoping that you would date me.

Hiro would turn around & look directly at Taiga as his bright ember orange eyes widen as he caught off guard by Taiga’s stunning proposal.

Hiro: Are you serious!?!? You really want to date me!?!?

Taiga: Absolutely. I can’t explain it, but whenever I sat by you, I felt so calm & relax like I never felt before.

Hiro: Wow!

Taiga: I know this is a lot to take in, but I can wait for your answer.

Hiro: Or I can give you my answer right now.

Taiga: You already made your decision?

Hiro: I have & I would be happy to date you, Taiga Akatora.

Taiga’s fula red eyes would sparkle as he couldn’t believe that Hiro Akiba has decided to be his boyfriend as he would uncross his legs & scoot himself off of Hiro’s bed and give his boyfriend a hug. Hiro’s ember orange eyes continue to widen as he would hug Taiga right back. They both felt their penises rubbing against each other as they started blushing. After a few minutes of hugging, Taiga & Hiro would let go of each other as they stare into each other’s beautiful eyes.

Taiga: I’m so glad that you’re my boyfriend, Hiro.

Hiro: I feel the same way, Taiga.

Taiga: What do you want to do now?

Hiro would place his hands onto Taiga’s face as he lean & press his lips against Taiga’s as he then slips his tongue inside Taiga’s mouth and start making out with him. Taiga’s fula eyes widen as he absolutely shock that Hiro is kissing him. After a few minutes went by, Hiro slowly pull his tongue back inside his mouth then quickly pull his lips apart as he smiles while looking at Taiga. Taiga felt his face turning red as he can’t get over what Hiro had just done.

Hiro: Hey Taiga. Are you alright?

Hiro would have his hand right in front of Taiga’s face as he was still stunned as he slowly came back to reality.

Taiga: What the hell, Hiro. Why in the world would you kiss me while you mother is downstairs.

Hiro: I thought it was obvious.

Taiga would shake his head no as Hiro would smack himself in the face.

Hiro: When I kissed you, I wanted to have sex with you.

Taiga: WHAT!?!?!?

Hiro would have his hands over Taiga’s mouth as he doesn’t want to hear Taiga yelling.

Hina: Hiro.

Hiro: Yeah mom!?!

Hina: Is everything alright up there?

Hiro: Everything is fine.

Hina: Okay. Please keep the voice down.

Hiro: Yes mother.

Hiro would slowly remove his hands from Taiga’s mouth hoping the hotheaded boy would keep quiet.

Hiro: Dude, you have to keep quiet or my mom will come up here & catch us. Do you want that to happen?

Taiga: No, but that was my point.

Hiro: I’m confused.

Taiga: If we had sex with each other, we would start making loud sexual noises that would get your mother’s attention & we’ll be in big trouble.

Hiro: Unless we’re super quiet while doing it.

Taiga: That’s going to be a hard task to do plus I’m feeling sleepy. Can’t we do it first thing in the morning?

Hiro: But I wanted to do right now.

Taiga would look directly at Hiro with sleepy face as he soon felt guilty.

Hiro: Alright. I guess we can do it in the morning.

Taiga: Thank you Hiro. Let’s go brush our teeth & get to bed.

Hiro: We can sleep naked together?

Taiga: Sure.

Hiro give a bright huge smile as he was happy as both boys would walk into Hiro’s bathroom. Once inside, Taiga couldn’t believe how big Hiro’s bathroom was as they both share the sink as they brush their teeth very carefully. After 3 minutes of brushing, Hiro & Taiga would exit the bathroom as they both climb into Hiro’s bed as they both snuggle up towards each other as they both slowly drifted off to sleep. After a well rested good night sleep, it would be morning as Taiga would let out a big fat yawn as he slowly open his eyes. Once they were awaken, he would turn his head to see that Hiro was gone as he wonder where he went off to, but he would also feel something wet & slimy touching his penis. Taiga would throw the covers off as his fula red eyes widen as he was stunned to see Hiro sucking away at his penis.

Taiga: What the hell!?! Hiro!?!

Hiro would stop sucking as he slowly removes his soft silky lips off of Taiga’s penis as he directly up at him.

Hiro: Oh! Good morning, Taiga. Did you sleep well?

Taiga: Yes, but why on earth are you sucking my penis so early in the morning.

Hiro: I woke up early & had nothing to do, but when I saw your thing standing up in the sheets, I figured that I would help with your problem.

Taiga gasped as he couldn’t believe what Hiro said. Taiga felt his face turning completely red as he tears begin to run down his face.

Hiro: What’s wrong, Taiga? Why are you crying?

Taiga: You don’t go around sleeping with strangers one day then doing sexual things to them while they’re sleeping the next day.

Hiro: I know that, but we’re not strangers. We’re friends that we met at Camp Buddy & we’re boyfriends, aren’t we?

Taiga gasped again as he knew that Hiro was speaking the truth as he shed a huge smile on his face.

Hiro: There’s that cute smile. It truly suits you.

Taiga: Now that I’m awake, are you ready to have sex?

Hiro: I sure am & I promise not to do anything until you wake up.

Taiga: I’m very happy to hear that, Hiro. What do you want to do first?

Hiro: I was thinking that we do a 69.

Taiga: Awesome.

Hiro: And since you’re my guest, I’ll let you be on top.

Taiga: Thank you. Shall we get started?

Hiro nod his head yes as they both move around until Hiro lay on his back on his bed while Taiga lies on top of Hiro’s warm soft silky body. Hiro & Taiga would stare at each other’s super cute penises as they slowly lean in & grab a hold of each other with their lips. They both soon felt a small jolt running through their bodies as they both slowly suck the rest of each other into their mouths & firmly wrap their lips tightly and start sucking away as they slowly bobble their heads at the same time. Taiga & Hiro eyes sparkle as they both fell in with the sweet warm taste of each other as they both suck with all of their might. They both would grip Hiro’s bed sheets as they kept their steady pace as they start oozing pre-cum into each other’s mouths. Once they got a taste of each other, they both slowly bobble their heads a bit faster as they want the other to unload inside their mouths. Taiga & Hiro would close their lips tightly as they use every ounce of strength in their mouths to suck each other until they both exploded their orgasms at the exact same time as they both unloaded white hot gooey cum into each other’s mouths. Hiro & Taiga’s eyes sparkle very brightly as they both swallowing each other’s hot delicious boy milk. Once they got done drinking each other, they both slowly pull their lips off of each other’s warm soft penises as they start gasping for air. Once they both caught their breath, Taiga would roll himself right off of Hiro’s body.

Taiga: That was amazing. I kinda like doing a 69 with you, Hiro.

Hiro: Same here. It felt wonderful when I suck your super soft penis into my mouth.

Taiga: I’m still feeling a bit sleepy even though we did that.

Hiro: If you want, I can pound you while you try to wake up.

Taiga: That would be nice.

Taiga & Hiro would move their bodies around as Taiga is now laying flat on his back on Hiro’s bed while his head rest upon Hiro’s pillow while Hiro would lie on top of Taiga’s body.

Hiro: You ready, Taiga?

Taiga: I sure am.

Hiro would place the tip of his penis onto Taiga’s anus. Taiga gasped as he felt the warm head of Hiro’s penis rubbing against his anus. Hiro smiled as he lean in closer to Taiga they’re lips are inches are away from each other as Hiro begins thrusting himself into Taiga. Taiga would whimper as he felt the head of Hiro’s penis pushing against his anus then his bright fula red eyes widen as he starts moaning very loudly as he felt Hiro’s penis ripping open his anus as it makes its way inside of Taiga. Hiro gasped as he was surprised to see how wide Taiga’s eyes grew as he felt relieved to be inside of him. Taiga would see Hiro at him as he lunge forward & plant a small kiss onto Hiro’s eyes as he saw Hiro’s bright ember orange eyes widen & sparkle. Hiro would remain quiet as he lunge forward & start making out with the fiery hothead as he begins thrusting himself into him. Taiga’s eyes widen as he starts moaning deeply into Hiro’s mouth as he felt Hiro’s warm soft penis moving inside of him. Hiro could feel Taiga moaning into his mouth as he slightly open it as he slips his tongue inside Taiga’s mouth. Taiga’s eyes kept on growing as he stunned to feel Hiro’s tongue inside his mouth as he gave in & wrap himself around Hiro’s body as he Hiro kept pounding himself into Taiga. Hiro would be dripping a lot of saliva from his & Taiga’s mouths as he felt himself thrusting a fast & deeper into Taiga. Taiga kept on moaning as he never knew that Hiro could be so wild as he would hug the hyperactive boy with all of his might. Hiro would moaned as he shock to feel how strong Taiga was as he begins oozing pre-cum inside of him. Taiga gasped as he felt Hiro’s warm pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly start tensing up & put the squeeze on Hiro’s penis. Hiro quickly whimper into Taiga’s mouth as he felt Taiga’s warm hot insides squeezing his penis very tightly as he continues to pound him. Taiga kept on squeezing Hiro very tightly as they both are burning up & sweating like crazy while moaning deeply into each other’s mouths. Hiro couldn’t handle the heat anymore as he scream deeply into Taiga’s mouth as he begins unloading his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Taiga. Taiga deeply whimpers into Hiro’s mouth after felt shot after shot of Hiro’s boy milk entering his body as he starts squirting a massive amount of white hot gooey cum in between him & Hiro’s bodies. Hiro gasped as he felt the warm hot gooeyness of Taiga’s boy milk covering their bodies. Once they both got done squirting their loads, Taiga would unwrap himself from Hiro while Hiro remains on top of Taiga as Hiro slowly pulls his tongue back into his mouth & gently remove his lips from Taiga as they deeply gasp to catch their breath.

Taiga: Wow Hiro. That felt amazing.

Hiro: I’m glad that you liked it. It felt amazing ramming myself into you.

Taiga: I hope you don’t mind if I do it to you too.

Hiro: Of course not. I like it rough.

Taiga: Be careful what you ask for. You might regret it.

Hiro: I doubt it. Are you fully awake now?

Taiga: I think so. I can’t wait to pound that cute hole of yours, Hiro.

Hiro would smile as he & Taiga would move themselves around as Hiro is now on his hands & knees as Taiga would be right behind Hiro. Taiga would feel his face turning red as he would stare at Hiro’s cute adorable anus as it made his penis twitch. Taiga would take a deep breath as he place his hands onto Hiro’s hips & gently place the head of his penis onto Hiro’s anus. Hiro gasped as he felt the wet gooey head of Taiga’s penis rubbing against his anus, but with it being slippery it would slowly slip right on through as it enters Hiro’s body. Hiro’s ember orange eyes widen as he was stunned to feel Taiga’s penis easily slipping right on through his anus. Taiga gasped as he was stunned how easy it was to slip his penis right through Hiro’s anus.

Taiga: Are you alright, Hiro?

Hiro: I’m fine. I can’t believe that you’re in me already.

Taiga: Me either, but it feels so good to be inside of you, Hiro.

Hiro: Same here. Please start moving before I go insane.

Taiga: Alright hot stuff whatever you say.

Taiga smiled as he tightens his grip onto Hiro’s hips as he viciously thrust himself forward into Hiro. Hiro’s eyes widen as he let out a painful whimpering moan as he didn’t expect Taiga to be so rough. Taiga continues to pound his way into Hiro. Hiro kept on letting out loud painful whimpering moans as he felt each of Taiga’s thrusts going deeper & deeper into his body. Taiga would feel himself huffing & puffing as he kept his thrusting himself into his boyfriend as he soon felt his penis leaking pre-cum inside of Hiro. Hiro whimper as he felt Taiga’s wet pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly start tensing up & put the squeeze onto Hiro’s penis. Taiga moaned as he felt Hiro’s warm insides squeezing his penis very tight as he continues to pound his hot boyfriend. Hiro couldn’t take it anymore as he stuck his tongue out of his mouth & begins panting like a dog while trying to stay cool. Taiga would chuckle as he hears Hiro panting as he continues on pounding away at him until the sexual excitement became too much as he deeply moans on the top of his lungs & fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Hiro. Hiro would feel his entire body shaking as he felt load after load of Taiga’s hot boy milk entering as he too begins shooting his white hot gooey cum all over his bed while moaning deeply. Once they both got done squirting their loads, Taiga would collapse on top of Hiro’s back forcing Hiro to lay on top of his wet gooey cum puddle that he created on his bed as they both rest up.

Taiga: You okay Hiro?

Hiro: I’m fine. You didn’t have to pound me that hard.

Taiga: Sorry about that.

Hiro: It’s alright. Once we rest up, we’ll both take a shower together then some video games until Scoutmaster Yoshi comes.

Taiga: Sounds like a plan & again I’m sorry for pounding you too roughly.

Hiro: I told you that it was alright. I already forgave you.

Taiga & Hiro would quietly rest up & regain their strength. After a quick half an hour long nap, both boys would yawn as Taiga slowly gets up off of Hiro’s back & slowly removes himself off of Hiro’s bed as Hiro would move himself around then slowly scoot right off his bed as he & Taiga would now enter Hiro’s bathroom as they both step into the shower. Once Hiro closed his shower door, he quickly turn the hot water on as he set it at the right temperature as he & Taiga took turns standing underneath the showerhead washing their sexy stinky bodies clean & making sure that they wash away any white gooey cum spots on their bodies. While they are scrubbing their bodies, Taiga would feel himself getting horny as he can’t control his urges as he quickly got behind Hiro & insert his wet slippery penis into him. Hiro gasped as he felt Taiga’s penis back inside & begins to wonder that the fiery boy is up to.

Hiro: Whoa Taiga! What’s the rush, Taiga? You know that we can take our time.

Taiga: I know, but I’m so horny.

Hiro: Awe! You’re a love sick puppy.

Taiga: I can’t help myself. You’re just too cute & handsome, Hiro.

Hiro: It’s alright. I’m ready whenever you are.

Taiga: I promise to be more gentler to you this time around.

Taiga would take a deep breath as he would place his hands over Hiro’s chest while his fingers begin pinching Hiro’s nipples as he begins thrusting himself into his boyfriend. Hiro gasped as he felt Taiga’s warm soft hands squeezing & pinching away at his nipples while also feeling Taiga’s warm wet penis moving inside of him. Taiga would let out a pleasurable moan as he continues to play with Hiro’s super soft nipples while pounding him. Hiro couldn’t control himself as he moans on the top of his lungs while enjoying having his nipples being played with & being pounded by his boyfriend. Taiga soon gasped as he felt himself leaking pre-cum inside of Hiro. Hiro whimper as he felt Taiga’s pre-cum entering his body as continues to moan. Taiga would feel a bit little headed as he can’t handle anymore as he moans on the top of his lungs & unloads white hot gooey cum deep inside of Hiro. Hiro’s ember orange eyes widen as he felt the rapid fire of Taiga’s boy milk entering his body as he kept on moaning until he starts firing his white hot gooey cum into the air as it lands on the shower floor & quickly washes away from the warm water. Once they both got done, Taiga soft release his fingers from Hiro’s nipples then sliding his hands off of Hiro’s chest as he gently pull his penis out of Hiro’s anus. Hiro gasped as he no longer felt Taiga’s penis inside of him as he quickly press his boyfriend up against the glass door which catches Taiga by surprise.

Taiga: Hiro!!! What are you doing?

Hiro: Just paying you back for pounding me so roughly on the bed.

Taiga: But I thought you already forgave me for that.

Hiro: I still do, but I want to feel what it’s like to be the dominant one.

Taiga: Oh! Okay.

Hiro: I’ll try to be easy, but I can’t make any promises.

Taiga: It’s okay, Hiro. Don’t hold anything back.

Hiro: Okay, but remember you’re the one who asked for it.

Taiga would laugh as Hiro continues to press his boyfriend against the glass door as he soon lift Taiga’s right leg up into the air while holding hands with his boyfriend’s left hand.

Hiro: Just let me know when you’re ready.

Taiga: I’m always ready, Hiro.

Hiro smiled as he quickly rub the wet gooey cum tip of his penis against Taiga’s anus. Taiga gasped as he felt the wet gooey head of Hiro’s penis rubbing against his anus until he suddenly lets out a very loud moan as Hiro’s wet gooey penis broke through his anus & enters into his body. Hiro would moaned as he enjoys feeling Taiga’s warm insides again as he begins thrusting into him. Taiga would let out some whimpers as he felt himself shaking by the wild thrusts that Hiro is delivering as he would see steam fogging up the shower glass door with his breath. Hiro continues thrusting himself into his hot steamy boyfriend as he soon begins leaking pre-cum into him. Taiga’s fula red eyes widen as he felt Hiro’s pre-cum oozing into him as his body trembles while insides quickly start clamping up as it really put the squeeze on Hiro’s penis. Hiro would whimper as he continues forcing himself into his beloved boyfriend until he couldn’t handle any more as he deeply moans on the top of his lungs & explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Taiga. Taiga whimpers as he felt the hot flow of Hiro’s boy milk entering his body causing him to shaking & tremble as he soon screams on the top of his lungs & releases his white hot gooey cum all over Hiro’s shower glass door. Hiro ember orange eyes widen as he was stunned at the amount of cum that Taiga’s penis was exploding. Once they both caught their breath, Hiro would let go of Taiga’s left hand & gently place Taiga’s right leg back down as he slowly remove his penis right out of Taiga’s anus. Taiga let out a breathtaking gasp as he no longer felt Hiro’s penis inside of him as they both would let out each other’s loads slowly ooze right out of them as they both wash each other’s bodies clean. Once they both felt fresh & clean, Hiro would turn the shower water off, he & Taiga exit as they begin drying themselves off until they were squeaky clean. Once they were completely dry, Hiro & Taiga would put their clothes back on as they would sit on Hiro’s bedroom floor & play video games. After 2 hours of non-stop fun, Taiga would soon hear Scoutmaster Yoshi’s truck horn as he & Hiro go outside together.

Yoshinori: Hey Taiga! How was the sleepover?

Taiga: It was amazing. I really had a great time.

Yoshinori: Was he on his best behavior, Hiro?

Hiro: Absolutely.

Yoshinori: That’s excellent news. Maybe I’ll let him stay another night whenever you have time.

Hiro: He’s more than welcome back anytime Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Yoshinori: Well, we better get going.

Hiro: Hold on.

Taiga: What is it, Hiro?

Hiro would walk up right to Taiga as he leans in & give his boyfriend one final kiss. Scoutmaster Yoshi’s eyes widen as he was absolutely stunned to see Hiro & Taiga kissing each other out in public. Hiro gently remove his lips from Taiga as he wave goodbye to his boyfriend while Taiga hops insides Scoutmaster Yoshi’s truck as he & Scoutmaster Yoshi begin their long ride back to Camp Buddy. During the drive, Scoutmaster Yoshi would ask Taiga about his sleepover at Hiro’s.

Yoshinori: I’m glad that you got experience your first sleepover Taiga, but what on earth happened that caused Hiro to kiss you.

Taiga: It’s complicated plus I doubt you’ll believe me.

Yoshinori: Of course I will, Taiga. You have to have faith in me.

Taiga: Alright. After we ate supper, Hiro invited me into his bedroom where we both stripped down naked & played video games for hours. Once we were done, I felt this weird feeling for him. I soon told him that I want to be his boyfriend & he said yes. Before you arrived, we kinda had sex in his bed & in the shower this morning since that’s what couples do.

Yoshinori: Wow! I’m shock that you experienced all of that just from one sleepover.

Taiga: Me too.

Yoshinori: And I promise to make sure that you & Hiro get to see each other whenever he has free time on his hand.

Taiga: That would be awesome plus there’s one more thing that I would like from you.

Yoshinori: Oh! And what would that be?

Taiga: Promise that you won’t tell anyone about this back at camp especially Scoutmaster Yuri. She’ll go crazy if she found out about this.

Yoshinori: You have my word, Taiga.

Taiga: Thank you Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Scoutmaster Yoshi & Taiga would arrive back at Camp Buddy as Taiga & Hiro will never ever forget their unforgettable sleepover.


End file.
